Valentine Countdown
by lavanderrose
Summary: summary inside


**Valentine Countdown**

**PG**

**Summary:** Sakura and Syaoran are the best of friends. But in 14 days is the big valentine dance and someone wants Sakura to be his valentine. The problem is there are two guys the real one and the liar. Can Sakura realize soon? Who will she pick?

**TO,****E and ****SA** – 12 **SY and ****TA** – 14

**Chapter one– Commencement (prologue). **

**Promise of the heart**

**-Syaoran POV-**

She was in Penguin Park silently waiting on the swings. I walked up to her and was greeted with her sweet smile and shining emerald eyes.

" Mou, Syaoran you're late!" she said as she began to swing gently.

I smiled and sat on the next swing. " I guess your lateness has rubbed off on me…"

She giggled as she began to swing higher. We sat in comfortable silence. But she broke it.

" Say Syao-kun," slowing down " did you hear the announcement? There's a big valentine dance coming up! The very first dance our school has every come up with!"

I felt my small smile waver a bit. " Yeah… I heard…"

" Are you gonna go?"

" Nope!"

" Why?" I just shrugged " I bet there's a bunch of girls wanting to go with you!"

" No, Sakura it's not that, … I'll only go … if my valentine … agrees to go with me."

She placed her hands to her eyes and pretended to cry. "-Sniff-sniff- bad Syao-kun, he's gonna leave me all alone!"

Even though I knew she was pretending I still didn't like that. " Stop it Sakura! You know that am not gonna leave you alone!"

" Yeah…" she whispered as she stopped. Getting back to her normal self " so… who captured my Syaoran's heart?"

…_My Syaoran…?_

I felt myself blush a little " Sorry! Not telling!"

" Aw… c'mon!"

" Nope!" I replied defiantly

" Fine, if you tell me who she is I'll tell you who I want to be my valentine!"

" Maybe…"

" I hope…" her eyes became dreamy " I hope… Takeo-kun asks me!" blushing madly

I felt my smile drop completely as I finally felt how cold the park was. I slid of the swing, my feet crushing some snow under it. I slid off and turned my face away so her wouldn't see my frown. But I guess I didn't turn away quickly enough.

" You know, Syao-kun, you haven't told me why you hate Takeo so much! What happened?" her voice was firm. That was rare for the happy-go-luck Kinomoto Sakura.

Sakamoto Takeo, we've been rivals since kindergarten. He always tried to be better than me in everything, while I'll always ignore him. One day I had made a fool of him accidentally and he got so mad and waste half a bottle of paste on my hair. I was bald for months!

But I didn't tell Sakura that, she'd think it's a stupid reason to hate someone. That's not all though…

" Syao-kun—"

She was cut off by the distinct lullaby of _Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star._ She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

" Hello?… oh oniisan! Huh? I'm with Syao-kun."

I could suddenly hear her brother Touya yelling " WHAT? THAT GAKI!" somehow I expected that…

" Fine! 'Bye."

She turned toward me, " I forgot about my doctor's appointment, Touya's gonna pick me up so we still have time-"

" I- uh- have to get back home," I lied. I turned to her with a fake smile. " And besides I don't want Touya yelling at me again!"

I began to walk away calling behind me " See you in school!"

I tell she was confused, I heard her faint whisper " but Syao-kun…?" I ignored it and stuffed my cold hands into my pocket.

You know its funny how as soon as I left her side I began to feel just how cold it really was.

**-9'clock that night (Normal POV)-**

With his wet chestnut locks and white under shirt with a green pajama trouser, Syaoran climbed into his warm bed.

He glanced across his large room, the walls covered with pictures of all shapes and sizes, pictures of his friends and family. Among all these was one most precious to him was the one on his bedside table. It was a picture of him and Sakura at a Sakura festival when he was eight, taken by one of his sisters. Sakura was dressed in a pink kimono with a red obi tie a little above her waist. Her hair was tie up and a cherry blossom hairpin kept some loose strands up. Syaoran, on the other hand, was dressed in simple dress pants and sweater. In all the excitement Sakura had fallen asleep on his shoulders while they took a break under the cherry blossom tree. Soon he too had fallen asleep.

He turned off the lamp and slid deeper into his sheets, his eyes not leaving the photo. The moonlight, which streamed through the window, hit the frame and cast an angelic look on the young friends.

" Sakura… I've decided…… I've decided that I'm not going to give up…"

**X-X-X**

Hello it's Lavanderrose again!

I was supposed to post this January 31 but because I was busy with my other story and school, I didn't. I know it's kinda late for Valentines Day, that's why depending on how much feedback I get I'll continue or not continue.

Please Review. Gomen Nasai!

- Luv Lavanderrose


End file.
